


本应该（Outline&WritingPrompts）

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 发现一个做得很完整的大纲。我还记得高一美术课上看到《文姬归汉》的画作，兴致勃勃查了很久资料，画人物关系图，玩得不亦乐乎，在很长一段时期里反复完善这一大纲。很多年过去了，我的写作进展极其缓慢，不过已经转换了风格。但是在进行了其他训练之后回头看，我编故事最本初的样子，这种全凭一股冲劲捏出头尾的感觉，还是非常有趣。





	本应该（Outline&WritingPrompts）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个WritingPrompts，欢迎任何人拿去写。尤其如果你想要开始写小说却不知道写什么的话，可以使用这个框架做练习，也可以拿去任何平台公开发表。但这个故事希望保留题目《本应该》，以便我偷偷地与它相认。

▲主要角色：  
蔡琰／孟姜／蔡昭（文）姬／芳草仙子  
孟姜父母本是天上的仙娥和天兵，顾念女儿也只能成为仙娥服侍他人，便向司命讨了个人情，送她做了凡人，一世有一世的造化。  
刘攸宁／刘豹／左贤王  
卫仲道／万祁梁／姜夫／地仙  
万祁梁修道成仙，受封固昌至仙，官品最低微的小仙。

▲配角：董祀，小赛，曹操，呼延香，蔡邕，温且柔

▲时间/场景：  
战国-东汉-匈奴-三国-冥界

▲故事线：  
孟姜为天界仙子下凡，成年后遇修仙者万祁梁，结为夫妻，不久，万祁梁被征兵修葺长城，死生不再见。  
万祁梁修道成仙，游荡在三界，心愿只是找到孟姜转世与她再续前缘。孟姜的一缕魂魄见到他十分痛苦，许愿自己不再与他相爱。万祁梁赌气，也许了一个咒怨。  
孟姜转世成为蔡邕的女儿蔡琰。万祁梁寻到她后栖身在蔡邕友邻卫仲道的身上，与阿琰自幼交好。阿琰自集市上捡来刘攸宁，他因为聪明伶俐被收在蔡府作侍童。蔡琰做梦，有人诅咒她爱的每个人都不会幸福。  
蔡琰的母亲被发现与人通奸，蔡邕震怒，斩了她与奸夫。失去了爱人，父亲也迅速苍老。阿琰十六岁，蔡邕将她嫁给卫仲道，她穿上嫁衣时刘攸宁来带她私奔，阿琰不愿意忤逆父亲，也没有对刘攸宁动男女之情，刘攸宁发狠说那不如杀了卫仲道。果然，新婚当晚，卫仲道在婚房里，她的身旁，断了气。婆家怒而将蔡琰送回蔡家。一夜之间，蔡琰从满负盛名的才女成了克夫的丧家女。她想起梦里那句所爱之人都不会幸福，想起她爱的父母、卫郎，觉得大概是真的。  
几年后，蔡邕被王允杀死，蔡琰因而流亡，途中被匈奴掳走，做了左贤王的女奴，左贤王身边有一军师，名为姜夫，相貌极似卫仲道，令蔡琰对他生出不少好感。左贤王刘豹为人极为分裂，对阿琰时好时坏。刘豹向阿琰示好，阿琰顾及着身背的咒约，迟疑着不敢跟他相认，尽管第一眼就知道，他是她的小师父刘攸宁。在跟刘豹正室呼延的相斗中，十二年悠然而过，曹操为兵书接她回都，她放下两个孩子毅然决然地回来了。刘攸宁误会她和姜夫，于是命姜夫随她同去。  
曹操为蔡文姬选夫，她独独挑了比她年轻十岁的董祀。董祀亦有恋人。蔡文姬认出这是她同母异父的弟弟，决心保他周全。  
一切整顿完好，她平静而终，在冥界完整地了解了真相，万祁梁虽对爱而不得颇有微辞，却并没有真正对她的命盘动甚手脚，她这一生，不过作茧自缚罢了。蔡琰在冥界等了刘攸宁二十九年，万祁梁一直陪在她左右，等到刘攸宁后，阿琰同他过了一年好日子，进轮回投胎去了。今生事今生了，万祁梁最终被自己执念所缚留在了冥界，想来他曾和孟姜那般相爱，也足够了，孟姜之后，再无孟姜。  
一切有情，皆以诸欲因缘，自作自受。

▲这个应该是角色海报的上的文案吧：  
孟姜女：祁梁，我们相守的时间这样短，痛苦的日子这样长，如果有来世，我不要再爱你了。  
万祁梁：你所爱的人，每一个都不会幸福。  
蔡琰：论国仇，你掳我良民，伤我都城，于家恨，你杀我夫君，迫我为奴。刘攸宁，你觉得我们还有多少可能？  
卫仲道：我从未更改过你的命盘，你和他无法相守，不过是你的固步自封罢了。

▲大结局片段：  
“若是你愿意饮我一碗汤，放下前尘往事，这桥，你也并非过不得。往后生死回转，做个凡人重修造化。”  
“多谢前辈美意，天恩浩荡，竟允我再世为人。可我既知，孟姜之后，已无孟姜，上碧落下黄泉，如今她也只存在于小仙心中。我知我这一世委实太长，当初为何修仙我已忘却，如今唯一心愿不过是伴孟姜终老。痴心如此，只求以耗费余生。此世间只有一处得寻孟姜，若我将她忘了，若连我都将她忘了……”

▲初吻片段：  
阿琰和刘攸宁的初吻，是出嫁卫仲道之日，刘攸宁隔着头纱吻在阿琰唇上，极轻薄的一触，带着眼泪和怒气。  
他跃窗进来跟她说，我想通了，我不愿你嫁给旁人。阿琰撩起头纱搭在头上，瞪着眼睛想不明白，怎么昨天还好好的小师父，现下生了这么一股怨气。我嫁给卫郎，不好吗？可他明明待我很好，还说要给我做好吃的，日日喝好茶。你得了空，可以常常来看我的。  
刘攸宁不说话，他恨她平日里的机灵劲这时候怎么一丝都没有了，他伸手要捏她的脸颊，被她轻轻一躲。阿琰定定地望住他。小师父，我今后是有夫家的人了，男女授受不亲，我们不能像从前那样太过亲密了。  
刘攸宁恍然又觉得，其实他的心意，她心如明镜，所以这些故作迟钝，都不过是她给他留面子罢了。这么一想，面前的人就变得可憎起来，就算她心里不那么想，这么看着他闯进来妄图带她走也的确是一出好戏了，她不看扁他，他自己心里也觉得丢脸。心里打了个结，刘攸宁一想到不多时阿琰就真成了别人的妻，虽未情入骨髓，却也晓得再过一会，就真的失去她了，蔡琰于他，从此就成为喜欢都要不得的人。幸好他不曾伤筋动骨地爱上她，如此告别，还不至于让他觉得人生惨淡。  
他伸手，阿琰手还傻傻地靠在耳边扶着头纱，被他一把扯下，头纱滑落罩住她的脸，隔着一团红雾什么都看不清，只有轮廓模糊的一个人影，甚是喜庆。刘攸宁按着她的肩膀，倾身贴上她的唇，很快地收回来，低声道，我真想杀了他。头纱上有很浅的水痕，他竟然落泪了。  
阿琰摇头，杀人可不好。他自顾自笑着，杀了他，你便能回来了。其实是开玩笑的话，眼睛闪着怨气，事到如今，少年也只能逞口舌之快。他转身从来时的窗子跳出去，衣襟挂在窗棂上撕下一小片。

▲第一人称测试，从去匈奴开篇：  
我自小有多梦的毛病，总爱做些稀奇古怪的梦。比如和小师父玩着玩着，卫郎突然跑来把我抱走，小师父在身后一边追一边哭，不过实际上小师父从不带我玩，更别提哭了，我打一开始便知道这是个梦。又比如父亲抱着个小婴儿跟我笑，说是我娘新生的弟弟，他把孩子丢给我，可我清楚得很自己是家中幺女，对于梦中都不得清闲这事恼得很，第二天跟父亲生了好大一会气。还有一次，我听见有个人拖着哭腔冲我喊，我诅咒你，你爱的每个人都不会幸福，不短的一个梦里就这一句话车轱辘转，听着像个老大不小的人了，居然还哭，我都替他害臊。  
我总是很清楚地分辨这是梦，于是梦里也不觉安歇，精神得仿如白昼，早上醒来，跟没睡过似的乏得很。又因为赶路行程奔忙，亮天里几乎没有停脚的时候，我险些以为自己就要命丧在去往匈奴的路上。  
坐在我对面的老医倌听罢，惆怅地顺了顺胡子，问我，姑娘舟车劳顿，可能是休息不当导致的多梦。现在可是饿了，不如我给你下碗面？  
我并非什么姑娘，而是个寡妇，于是忙摆手纠正他。  
而他显然会错了意，笑道，不吃也罢，迅速从桌下端出一碗热气腾腾的汤面来滋溜溜吃了起来，汤水溅在我脸上，小心地抬头望了一眼我，把面又朝自己挪了挪，用衣袖挡起来，生怕我同他抢。  
诚然，如今我一身破衣褴褛，看着就像几天没吃过饭，面黄肌瘦目露凶光，为这碗面同他打起来也不无可能。再诚然，我落魄到这副样子，可能根本打不过这个小老头。可最令我悲愤的是，从他突然变出汤面之时我就已经意识到自己又做梦了，哪有梦中都遭人欺负的道理？  
我的梦，自然只有我欺负别人。思量一番，也顾不上这碗里有老头多少口水，撩起衣袖准备夺面而去。我起身一扑，老头机敏地闪开，我便撞到了桌面上，醒了。

小赛用手替我揉着发红的额头，着急道：“可是撞疼了？  
我这一路，心情颇有些忐忑。  
按理说，我经历过家道中落克夫丧父，什么样的打击如今都可以坦然以对了，但不知为什么，我非常真切地感觉到

（对，然后就没了）


End file.
